Vergil Hemlock: Secret Agent
by TheFirstElf
Summary: Summary: Pre-AF. A young elf, Vergil Hemlock, joins the LEP special forces, and saves the world. Set in 1944. Book one of my Vergil Hemlock Series. COMPLETE! Rejoice ye people!
1. Spark of the Firefly

**LEP Chute 88, Sarajevo, 28 June 1914**

"Codename?"

"Firefly"

"Password?"

"Vergil"

"Alright, here is your briefing," said a red faced elf, his head crowned by a a halo of smoke coming from his cigar "A man named Gavrilo Princip has been mesmerized. Princip is a freedom fighter, working for the Bosnian liberation front. They have been fighting Austro-Hungarian oppression for the last four years. Over the last year, however, the rebels have been more daring in their attacks. We suspect an fairy is behind this."

"A fairy?" queried the other elf, an inquisitive look in his eyes

"Yes, one we have codenamed "Bad Dog". It would seem that Princip has been mesmerized and ordered to attack Prince Franz Ferdinand."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Whatever this elf is planning, it involves turmoil among the humans. Your objective is to follow Princip and secure Bad Dog. Whatever you do, do not stop Princip. Bad Dog must think he has succeeded. Do you understand?"

"Roger, Commander Root, Sir!"

"Oh, and Codename Firefly..."

"Yes, sir?"

"What's your name soldier?"

"Rowan, sir, Rowan Hemlock."

"Got a family back home?"

"Yes, sir, one son, age 25."

"You stay alive soldier, your son needs you."

"Will do, Sir."

**Appel Way, Sarajevo, 28 June 1914**

Codename Firefly hovered over the street where the assassination was to take place. Activating the shield filter on his LEP Helmet, he scanned the street.

Archduke Franz Ferdinand's vehicle was approaching Schiller's, a pub on the riverside, and Firefly could make out Princip standing outside the pub, waiting for the Archduke to drive past.

Zooming in his helmet on the approaching vehicle, he could clearly see the Archduke and his Wife in their formal dress, whereas the driver seemed like a normal Austro-Hungarian soldier, but something was wrong, he seemed to _relaxed_. Usually a Royal Driver was nervous, this young man wasn't at all, he seemed relaxed, almost distracted. Something was definately fishy here.

Firefly zoomed in on the driver's face, and what he saw confirmed his suspicions. The driver's pupils were extremely ragged, showing signs of continued mesmeration.

"Root, this is Firefly. We have a situation. I repeat, we have a situation!"

"What is it Firefly?"

"Commander, the driver has been mesmerized too. Request permission to investigate."

"Negative, Firefly, maintain position."

"Roger."

A bomb was lobbed at the car, but bounced off the hood, destroying the military convoy, but the driver refused to gain speed. Firefly waited until the vehicle passed the pub, and watched as Princip fired to fatal shots and ran off.

"Target is on the move, repeat Target is on the move!"

"Follow him Firefly!"

"Roger! Requesting Sarajevo Map Specs."

"Uploaded."

Firefly followed the young man through the air as he ran down Frans Josef Street, followed by rioting people and soldiers. Firefly noticed that Princip was trying to swallow something. Poison. Firefly saw the young man keel over and throw up the contents of his stomach. He was about to approach the man when he noticed a shimmer above the Latin bridge, one of the many bridges spanning the river Miljacka.

"Target is down, repeat, Target is down. Possible shielded elf on Latin Bridge. Investigating."

"Copy that, Firefly. Proceed."

Activating the shield filter on his helmet, he scanned the Latin Bridge, and, sure enough there was a shielded fairy on the stone railing of the ancient bridge.

"Sighting confirmed, approaching."

"Roger." came the reply.

Firefly landed on the bridge, on the railing opposite to the other Elf. The Elf was wearing a black firesuit and a Heavy Duty helmet, similar to his own. Suddenly, voice sounded in his helmet.

"You're dead, Firefly." came the rasping voice

Just then a single shot caught him in the back, killing him, and, wordlessly, he fell into the shallow river.


	2. Birthday Boy

**January 4th 1939, Haven City, Frond Avenue**

_"Do you think he will join?"_

_"I personally don't know, but we can only hope so. Who knew Firefly had a son?"_

_"Yes, that was quite unexpected. I believe only Commander Root knew of this."_

_"Does he show signs of promise? After all, his father was a fine specimen."_

_"Physically he is perfect for our programme, but I wonder if he can be integrated?"_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"The boy is an albino, probably caused by Firefly's acceptance of the programme."_

_"Ah, I see. His body might reject it..."_

_"We must wait, and watch... we should only act when sure."_

_"Where is he now?"_

_"He is headed towards his lawyer's office. He came of age today, so he has to settle his father's affairs, and that should lead him straight to Root."_

Frond Avenue, one of the nicer roads of Haven. Infact, it's one of the oldest ones of city. The road itself is surrounded by tall buildings that house law firms and other enterprises. It was in one of these enterprises that our story begins.

Vergil Hemlock entered the door to the law firm. Dressed in a long black overcoat and tracksuit, he walked up to the counter.

Clearing his throat, he said "Excuse me, miss, I have an appointment with Mr Short."

"Mr... Hemlock, correct?" asked the fairy behind the counter, hiding her discomfort at his appearance.

"Yes, that's right." he replied

"Mr Short is expecting you, go right on ahead."

"Thank you." he said curtly, and he walked down the corridor, and entered the door to the lawyer's office.

Mr Short was a short, balding elf, dressed in a formal affair. When Vergil entered the room, he was simply sitting behind his desk, filling in some holoforms.

"Ah hello there, Vergil. Please sit down." he said, without looking up from his work

"Hello Uncle. Do you have my father's will prepared?"

"Yes, Vergil it's right here." said Mr Short, pointing to the holoform he had been filling out.

"What does it say Uncle?" asked Vergil.

"It's very odd... all it says is Find Julius Root. Codename Firefly."

**January 4th 1939, Haven City, Police Plaza**

_"The lawyer is his uncle?"_

_"Yes, on his mother's side."_

_"What have we got on him?"_

_"One wife, two children. Wife's name is Nadia Fern, children are Holly and Julia Short."_

_"A family man?"_

_"More or less. I don't think he will subvert the boy."_

_"Not a boy anymore..."_

Vergil Hemlock entered the office of Julius Root, and realized that the rumours were true: Root _did_ look like a beetroot. When Vergil entered he had been arguing with a distinguished officer of the LEP, Trouble Kelp. Noticing the guest, he said:

"Who let you in here, kiddo? Get out!"

"Codename Firefly." replied Vergil, calmly looking the commander up and down.

Root and Kelp blanched, and went silent. Suddenly, Root asked:

"Excuse me?"

"Codename Firefly." repeated Vergil, studying the two fairies reactions.

"Sit down kid, because there is some explaning to be done, on both of our parts." said Root. "Trouble, do you mind?"

"Not at all, we'll discuss this later..." Trouble replied, leaving the Commander's office.

"Allright, how did you come across that name?" questioned Root.

"It was in my father's will. It read: Find Julius Root. Codename Firefly." replied Vergil, now curious.

"Ok, fair enough... now it's my turn to explain, and trust me, you won't like it..."

"Try me."

"As you know, your father was an LEP Officer, correct?"

"Yes."

"Now, what you didn't know is that he didn't die in the Goblin Prison Revolt at Howler's Peak, he was killed on the field, upside."

"Upside?"

"Your father belonged to a specialized department of the LEP Recon, the LEP Recon GLD."


	3. Little White Lies

**January 4th 1939, Haven City, Police Plaza**

_"So now he knows..."_

_"You do realize that, even if his father was in the GLD, he won't necessarily join..."_

_"He will join, trust me, he will..."_

_"Why are you so sure?"_

_"Because an Albino Elf has no place in Haven. This is his only way to integrate."_

_"Does he realize this?"_

_"One can only hope so..."_

"The LEP what?!" exclaimed Vergil

"The LEP Recon GLD." Root replied calmly, lighting a fungus cigar

"Which is...?"

"The LEP Recon Genetical Laboratory Department."

"So... you're trying to tell me that my father was a scientist?"

"Not quite. Your father was an experiment, a special unit belonging to our most effective LEP department, codenamed "Dragon"."

"An experiment?! You're telling me my father was a lab rat?" A guinea pig for some perverted tests!" shouted Vergil, his red eyes flashing.

"Hear me out, Vergil, then draw conclusions. Fairies who participated in the GLD Dragon unit were given booster shots of Human DNA. The DNA was supposed to make them stronger and faster. Unfortunately the procedure also rendered the subjects sterile, unable to have children."

"So... how was I born?"

"You are the only child ever of a Dragon operative, and even then, your body has...well..."

"I'm aware of what I am, Root." Vergil replied coldly

"I see that. Now, you tell me that your father's will told you to see me?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I guess we should see his file..." said Root, touching a few icons on the holo screen on his desk.

"PLEASE GIVE USERNAME AND PASSWORD" beeped the computer

"You know the Username, Vergil..."

"Username Firefly, Password..."

"Come on Vergil, think..." he thought, until finally...

"Password Vergil."

"Access Granted" responded the computer, showing a hologram of Rowan Hemlock in a black firesuit and personal data listed to the side, but what caught both of the fairy's attention was a message written in the center of the screen.

"Vergil, join the GLD." said the message.

"Well, I guess that settles it..." murmured Vergil

"Settles what?"

"Commander Root, what do I need to do to join the GLD?"

**January 20th 1939, GLD Research Laboratory, Codename Rainbow**

_"That was unethical, you know..."_

_"What was?"_

_"Making that false message in Firefly's file."_

_"Maybe you don't understand something, Wing Commander: I will do anything I can to have Vergil Hemlock in the GLD."_

_"Then what will you do next? Will you go against the book? Will continue to lie to him?"_

_"If I must..."_

_"Then you will create a new Bad Dog..."_

_"And I will do everything in my power to prevent that."_

"Chancellor Cahartez, I am appalled at what you made me do!" shouted Root

"You should be proud, Root. You may have just saved The People and Humans both."

"You made me betray the memory of one of my best friends, one of the best Operative GLD ever produced, AND you made me lie to his son."

"It was necessary."

"Get your head out of the Vole Curry, Cahartez, and listen to me! If you make me do something like that, ever again, I will make you suffer. Understand me, Cahartez? Suffer." hissed Root.

"Don't you realize it's for the greater good, Root?"

"You and your "greater good"... you do realize that he may die in training or in a million other ways!"

"The Black Hand must be stopped, Root, they already caused one war, and Bad Dog may start one very soon. You do know what is happening upside, correct?"

"You mean the Nazi Party in Germany? Yeah I know..." muttered Root, lighting yet another cigar.

"Things are really tense, Root. We may be talking about a whole new World War here..."

"You think I don't know that, Cahartez?! I just think that we shouldn't use this kid this way... it's wrong!"

"I'm willing to what's wrong to what's right, Root..."


	4. Training Day

**GLD Training Facility, Training Hall, September 2nd 1939**

_"We have to send the subject for examination."_

_"What?!"_

_"The situation on the surface has deteriorated earlier than expected. We need him up there asap."_

_"But he has only followed the programme for eight months! An average operative's training lasts at least twice that!"_

_"But he isn't average, is he? He is special. He is ready, Wing Commander, trust me."_

_"I find that hard to believe, Cahartez... Even if he were ready mentally, the genetical mutation is not complete. He isn't ready."_

_"He has to be. He doesn't have a say in the matter, and neither do you, Vinyaya."_

_"Vergil will hate you, you know."_

_"It's better if he does. His hatred will make him a better soldier."_

_"And make him another Bad Dog..."_

_"Bad Dog was an exception. He was a perfect operative. The human genetical compound fused perfectly with him."_

_"Does Vergil know of his relation with Bad Dog?"_

_"No, and I don't intend on telling him."_

_"Why, it would make him hate you more..."_

_"It would make him hesitate. He wouldn't be able to do what needs to be done, when the time comes."_

_"You're despicable."_

_"Maybe, but I'm also your superior."_

_"If the council hears about this..."_

_"If all goes well, I'll be in the council. Stop protesting, Vinyaya, and go tell him."_

Over the past eight months, Vergil had realized something: Never trust anyone. Here in the GLD training center, hidden in one of the may LEP chutes, all of the cadets hated each other. Everyone of them desperately wanted to be a Hero, and would do anything to reach that goal.

But, more importantly, they hated Vergil.

Vergil was one of the best cadets of the academy. The daily injections of human DNA had almost doubled his strength and speed, while it seemed to have little effect on the other cadets, or worse, it killed them.

Everyday they practiced Free fall in the chutes, simulating Magma flares and jamming the LEP systems whenever an simulation was in progress. According to the LEP, the GLD didn't exist.

They also practiced with firearms. Handguns, rifles, the occasional grenade, but Vergil's favorite by far was "Buddy". "Buddy" was a prototype rifle, lighter than the usual handgun, it produced a three types of blasts, according to the needs of the user: Bursts, whenever Vergil was practicing rapid shooting, Cutter, whenever he needed to precision work, and Blast, a continuous beam that could project the target for quite a distance.

Now, Vergil was laying on his bed, in one of his few free hours, when Wing Commander Vinyaya, principal of the Training Facility entered his private quarters.

"Hello Vergil."

"Wing Commander, Sir!" said Vergil, rising to his feet.

"At ease, Cadet. I have come to give you something in person."

"What is it, sir?"

"A new set of orders, Vergil." she said, handing him a mini-screen.

It read: Vergil Hemlock, relocated to Dragon Specialized Examination. Effective immediately.

"I... I... Why? I am not ready yet!" spluttered Vergil, ignoring the formalities.

"The order came from my superior, not from me."

"Your superior?"

"Noah Cahartez, commander of the GLD."

"Never heard of him..."

"I would be surprised if you had. You had better pack your things, the transfer is effective immediately." she said, turning her back to him and leaving the room.

Vergil threw the mini-screen on the wall in frustration.

"Why did you want me to come to this hellhole, father? What did you want me to do?"

**Dragon Specialized Examination Unit, Melville Island (Canada), September 3rd 1939**

_"Why are you maing him graduate with the Dragon?"_

_"Because the Dragon Examination is one of the toughest we can give him. If he passes, he is ready."_

_"He can't be ready, he didn't finish training!"_

_"He's ready, Vinyaya, I'm sure of it."_

_"You were sure about Bad Dog too..."_

_"Enough, Vinyaya! I made a mistake, but it won't happen again!"_

_"Your mistake costed us four soldiers, three of which were brutally killed. The only survivor left the unit for six months!"_

_"It's not my fault Bad Dog went crazy, Vinyaya!"_

_"What about Firefly then? You made him go on that mission, you made him leave his son. It's your fault he is dead."_

_"He was a casualty of war, one of Bad Dog's many victims."_

_"You may be able to convince yourself about that, Cahartez, but I can't. All I know is that we orphaned a young boy, and now, we are torturing him further."_

"Well well, what do we have here?" sniggered one of the soldiers.

"They hiring kids now, Spider?" laughed another

"Don't know, Nomad, I don't know... How old are you kiddo?" asked the first.

"I'm 55... listen, I'm not here by choice, ok, I was forced to come." said Vergil, looking at the big fairy in the face.

"Why, you don't like us?" joked the soldier called Spider.

"I say he looks funny." hissed a goblin from the corner "He's all white..."

"Shut it, Scale, at least he's not green and with a face only his mother could love."

Scale produced a fireball in his hand and said "Care to say that again?"

"Ah whatever... You got a name kiddo?" asked Spider, turning towards the young elf.

"Vergil." replied Vergil, causing the other four operatives in the room to fall down laughing.

"Not your real name, your codename! Honestly, how did you get through training?" laughed Nomad.

"I didn't" he whispered.

Silence.

"What did you say, kiddo?" asked Spider.

"I said I didn't make it through training. I was transferred here after only eight months." he said, raising his voice, so that everybody could hear him.

"Wow... you must be good, ya?" said a sprite from the corner of room.

The five of them were in an outhouse on Melville Island, an island in the North Canada Sea. Completely abandoned, it was the perfect place for the final examination for the Dragon unit. Rocky and mountainous, it hid the firefights and simulations that took place in the narrow valleys of the island, but nothing could have prepared Vergil for the hell that was about to take place there in the next two months.


	5. Chill Out

**Dragon Specialized Examination Unit, Melville Island (Canada), September 5th 1939**

_"Hello? Who is this? How did you get into my secure line?"_

_"Long time, no see Cahartez."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"You know who I am, Cahartez."_

_"Bad Dog?"_

_"Bingo."_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"I don't want anything from YOU, I have a different interest now."_

_"What?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know? All you really need to know is that I'm going to pay your little protege' a little social call soon."_

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_"Oh, I dare all right. I've been monitoring him for some time. He is more like me than I could have ever imagined. He will make an excellent apprentice."_

_"You're insane!"_

_"Am I? You created me, you made what I am, Cahartez. You're just as insane as I am."_

_"Maybe... but Vergil will kill you, I swear it. The Black Hand will be stopped."_

_"You think I'm the Black Hand? How naive..."_

_"Enough Bad Dog, what do you want?"_

_"So long, Cahartez, until next we meet..."_

_"Bad Dog? D'arvit! Computer Activate Protocol 18a, this is an emergency!"_

Relax Vergil. Breathe. Stay focused.

A single figure hidden in a snowdrift repeated this phrase like a mantra.

Today the recruits had been given a test of their skills. This was a SOAR examination (Seek Objectives And Restrain). Each recruit was deprived of weapons, magic and outside assistance, then dropped on separate parts of the island. However, the objective wasn't just survival, but restraining all of the recruits. Basically, the worst case scenario for any elf topside.

Even now he was observing a ridge to his north. He suspected that a sprite had been hiding behind it, and was waiting for his moment to strike.

How to draw him out?

Use your surroundings.

Looking around him, he saw nothing. Only white snow. Snow! Of course.

He quickly and rapidly began to transform his hiding place into... a snowman.

Sure enough, the sprite began to fly over the ridge and inspect the construct.

"How stupid does he think I am?" said he said, looking around to find Vergil's hiding place.

Just then, the Snowman _moved_, and Vergil Hemlock came bursting out of it and incapacitated his mark, knocking him to the ground.

Upon further inspection, however, he found something chilling. This fairy was _armed_! The sprite had several handguns strapped to his belt and a contraband Sniper Rifle strapped to his back.

This was no recruit.

Something was wrong.


	6. From The Ashes

**Dragon Specialized Examination Unit, Melville Island (Canada), September 5th 1939: Base Camp**

_"Isn't this excessive?"_

_What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, aren't we going too far? Bad Dog, this is getting out of hand. You are risking too much."_

_"DON'T CALL ME BAD DOG! There is only a handful of people who call me that, and they are the people I despise the most."_

_"Ok, fine. But let me ask you something: Do you want to cause destruction or torture?"_

_"I don't understand what you're talking about."_

_"You want to destroy the mudmen. I don't agree, but it seems I have no choice but to comply. However, I cannot condone you promoting torture. That's almost human!"_

_"Don't be a fool. I just set the pieces in motion. What is happening now is purely mudman. And even if I was condoning torture, you would still have to comply."_

_"Or what?"_

_"You know what. I've been watching him you know. 24/7. He's one messed up kid. I suppose growing up with no father can do that to you."_

_"You killed his father! And now you're pushing him towards a life he didn't want."_

_"And yet he's the best. He will become what I want him to be. He will become me."_

_"Not if I can do anything about it."_

_"Then he dies. Slowly. And you get to watch. Do we understand each other?"_

_"Bastard... Yes."_

_"Excellent. You're easier to goad than Cahartez."_

"Keep moving," Vergil muttered, "easier said than done".

The young elf had now been running for the past thirty minutes in the cold, and fairies HATE the cold.

The smoke column hadn't dissipated yet, but it was starting to slowly fade, a grey pillar contrasting the white clouds of the sky.

Looking up towards the sky, he noticed a black spot on the horizon. It slowly got bigger and bigger, until it took the defined shape of a gigantic hovercraft, which stopped directly above the smoke and landed.

"I have to hurry" Vergil muttered again, picking up the pace.

When he reached his destination, he wished he hadn't.

The base was completely destroyed. Even the foundations protruding from the ground had been charred black.

Vergil quickly found himself a ridge to hide behind and watch what was happening.

The Hovercraft had landed just next to the destroyed buildings, and fairies wearing black were scavenging everything they could find. Guns, firesuits, helmets. Everything. It was enough for a small army. One of the larger fairies picked up an unconscious green skinned recruit, and hauled him into the craft.

"Is that Scale?" Vergil wondered.

Two armed gnomes began to point to his hiding place and began to walk up the ridge.

"My firesuit!" he realized "It's black! I stick out in the snow!"

Left with no alternatives, Vergil stripped stark naked and laid down on the snow, hoping his extremely pale skin would act as temporary camouflage.

It worked. The gnomes reported nothing suspiscious and returned to the ship, which promptly took off and left, leaving no sign of it's presence.

Vergil strapped on his suit again and ran down to look for survivors.

He found none.


	7. Stalking The Angels

_"Sir! Our operation was a complete success."_

_"Total amout of weapons?"_

_"Four hundred and fifty six Neutrino 2000 handguns, two hundred and sixteen Archangel assault rifles and fourty two 'Buddy' multipurpose weapons."_

_"Excellent. And our hostage?"_

_"Also succesfully retrieved. We were able to extract the goblin named Scale. Real name unknown."_

_"Perfect. Scale is too valuable for both the GLD and the LEP. He is the perfect bait."_

_"Are we to keep him alive?"_

_"Did I mention keeping alive?"_

_"No.."_

_"You know what to do. Just one thing..."_

_"What?"_

_"Keep a finger intact. I'll need it later."_

It had been two years since the raid on Melville Island, and Vergil had just returned in service for the GLD. After the events that happened, Wing Commander Vinyaya said that he was now considered a full operative. He just had to choose a Codename for his promotion to be official.

Even now, he was sitting in the office of Julius Root, being debriefed.

"I have bad news for you, Vergil. You may be needed sooner than expected. The situation topside may be taking a turn for the better and we need to act ASAP. Bad Dog's forces in Europe seem to stretched too thin. They're starting lose ground." said the Commander, looking at Vergil.

"What about the weapons they stole? Have they been used yet?"

"Not yet, but it's just a matter of time. Even Bad Dog knows the dangers of showing the Mud Men fairy technology, but if he's pushed to the edge he will use them."

"What about Scale? Any news about him?"

"Bad news. I didn't want to tell you, because you deserved a break, but, a few weeks after you returned from Melville Island, we received a package in E37, Paris. There was a... finger in it. A Goblin Finger.

"Scale? But... it's just a finger! He could still be alive."

"No, Vergil, that's not his MO. The finger is a taunt. He wants us to move without thinking. I'll be blunt. The possibilities of Scale being alive are next to null. Unfortunately, he probably died. Painfully. There's nothing we can do to change that."

"He'll pay, commander. I'll make sure of it."

"You might not get a chance. Scale's death may have caused an Interfairy incident. Did you know anything about Scale or his past?"

Vergil shook his head.

"Thought so. Scale was the only son of B'Wa Kell's own General Scalene. Not only, he was also an anomaly in the goblin genepool: he possessed some form of intelligence. His death may have compromized our relations with the triads and, unless the Council does something, there will be a Goblin uprising."

"But Scale's dead! They can't blame the council!"

"Vergil, we're talking about Goblins here. They don't need a reason. According to their leaders, Scale is still a POW, and as such, the Council must move to free him, or there will be a rebellion."

"What do we do then?"

"We have no choice. We have to move in ASAP. Even if we play into Bad Dog's hands. Don't worry though: We have a plan."

"Which is..."

"A diversion. You need to infiltrate Bad Dog's current headquarters in Paris, but the soldiers there are on high alert. It's too risky for you to come out. So, we distract them. Sometime during the next six months, maybe later, the allied forces will attack the beaches in northern France. To protect his own, Bad Dog will have to pull forces out of Paris, giving you time to infiltrate the base."

"What are my objectives once inside?"

"You'll need to find some sort of information regarding troop movements and the locations of the weapons. If possible, find out what happened to Scale."

"Roger that. Just one thing: Bad Dog may be crazy, but he's not stupid. He'll suspect a diversion."

"We know. However he'll be forced to act anyway, otherwise he risks losing France completely."

"Poor Bad Dog, he'll be frothing at the mouth at that."

"Somehow, that doesn't seem to bother me," concluded Root, "dismissed."


	8. Know Your Enemy

**Paris, June 12th 1944. 6 days after DDay. **

_"Good Evening Cahartez."_

_"You again? The Techs just rewired my network. How did you contact me?"_

_"Details. I called to congratulate you. Your help, along with your precious Council, is doing me a great service."_

_"Stuff it Bad Dog. You won't win this. Not if I can help it."_

_"Ah, but you can't, that's why this situation is so amusing. On a different note, when will I get to meet my newest protege'?"_

_"YOUR protege'? Bad Dog, you must be more delusional then I thought. Vergil despises both you and me."_

_"If I recall correctly, when I started out, I also despised you and someone else."_

_"And you killed this someone else as well."_

_"Killed? Now where's the fun in that? No no, Cahartez, I did much worse to him"_

_"You mean he's still alive? After all these years?"_

_"Alive? Now I never said that, but I suppose that could be considered correct."_

_"I will make sure you will pay for that. I will. Not Vergil. You're going nowhere near him."_

_"Oh I believe we'll meet sooner than you think. And when he does, he'll do the same thing I would do in his shoes. He'll become me, only better, if possible."_

_"What do you mean? What do you think he's going to do to you?"_

_"Why, kill me of course!"_

Paris at night. Possibly even more beautiful than Haven. As Vergil floated over the Seine, he drank in the beauty of the city. If he hadn't known any better, he would never have guessed that Paris was an occupied city, in the middle of a warzone. Many Humans were still walking around the city, and their voices and laughter seemed not to care about the world around them, or below them for that matter.

_How can someone want to destroy something so beautiful?_

"Hemlock! Get your head out of the clouds and get moving!" came Root's voice from inside his helmet.

"Roger that. I'm on the move."

"Good. I'm connecting you with Foaly from the LEP. He'll guide you through the city, and help you with satellite imaging. He's new at this, so cut him some slack."

"Roger. Awaiting information."

Root couldn't help feeling a slight sense of Deja Vu'. He'd had hundreds of similar conversations with the boy's father, decades earlier.

"Hello, is this Vergil?"

"Affermative. You must be Foaly."

Somewhere below ground, a young centaur whinnied reproachfully.

"Why, someone's serious. No time for chit chat?"

"Mr Foaly. I am on a mission of critical importance. No, I do not have time for chit chat. However, once we're done here, I'm sure we can get to know each other better. Now... can you please find give my information?"

"Right! Ok... so... you're looking for 26 rue Saint Roch. I'm sending map coordinates to your helmet. Don't worry, it's hard to miss. There's a big church right next to it."

"Understood and on route."

Foaly was right, and Vergil found the building in a matter of minutes. Placed over a small _creperie_, it was quite frankly the last place one would expect to find an maniacal elf's command center. But, under further scrutiny, Vergil noted the presence of Human guards placed on the street and on the roof.

Shimmering into the shield, he quietly opened a window and snuck in. The room was in a typical Parisian style. Very white. As he inspected the place, he couldn't find anything suspicious.

"Foaly, are you sure this is the right place? There's nothing suspicious here."

"Negative. You're in the right place. Try thermal imaging, there might be something hidden."

Vergil switched his visual options, and, sure enough, there were several heat sources beyond a wall in front of him.

He slowly moved towards what seemed to be a solid wall, until his extended hands _passed through it._

"A hologram..." he whispered.

What he found behind there, Vergil would never forget.

In stark contrast to the rooms in the apartment, this room was almost pitch black. The only light was coming from a series of screens on the back wall.

In front of the screens, a single, unmoving, figure was tied to a chair, his back to Vergil. Moving even closer, he saw that the screens were live camera feeds of places he knew very well. His house. His bedroom. His old school. His whole life watched.

The figure in the chair inhaled suddenly, still not moving, but his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of there." he found himself telling the prisoner, observing him closely. The prisoner was a fairy, like himself, only, slightly taller and more defined in his features. His hair was an unkempt mass of darkish hair, but it was impossible to tell for sure in this light. The seated man didn't meet Vergil's eyes, rather kept looking at a red button on one of the screens. A small sign had been posted under it, reading "Push Me."

Vergil quite hesitantly pushed the button.

The Room suddenly went became aglow with crimson light coming from the screens, which all began to show the same face. Bad Dog's face.

"Hello Vergil. I've been dying to meet you."

At the sound of the name, the prisoner's eyes widened even more and began to gaze intently at his saviour.

"Bad Dog, I suppose. You're not as impressive as Root described."

"That's because you've never seen me in action, you whelp."

"Tsk tsk, Bad Dog: Let's not lose our composure."

"Yes. You're absolutely correct. I don't want to spoil the family reunion."

"Family Reunion? What are you talking about?"

"Hmm? You haven't realized it yet? Don't you recognize the Elf next to you?"

Vergil spun around. The Prisoner was looking straight at him, a pleading look in his eyes. The face was strangely familiar. His gaunt features made him remember...

"Father? FATHER! You're alive?"

"It's a sad day when a boy doesn't recognize his own father." came the taunting voice from the screens.

"What have you done to him?"

"Why? Didn't you know? Rowan Hemlock never died in Sarajevo. Why would I want to kill him? He was ever so useful to me. He told me all his secrets, albeit unwillingly..."

Rowan looked up from the chair, looking helplessly at his son and pleading forgiveness.

"I rewarded your father by showing him your life, and who would suffer if he ever betrayed me. Unfortunately, after Melville Island, he got a bit... upset. I had to calm him down, so I had him completely paralyzed. From head to toe. So, in a way, your father is dead."

Vergil was now shaking with rage. Because of this fairy, he'd lost everything, and his father had been tortured ways unimaginable.

"If I find you, Bad Dog... You know what happens."

"Oh really? That sounds like fun! Great great fun! But now, let's play a game. It's called "Run from the Bomb!". It seems you have a minute to save you and your father before this control panel here goes boom! Tick tock, little Vergil, and when you want to play, I'll be waiting."

With that, the communication ended, and a countdown timer took it's place.

55 seconds

Vergil quickly spun around and proceded to attempt to untie his father's bonds.

43 seconds

The bonds were simply too tight. There was no way to free his father, much less carry him out of the building without a moonbelt.

29 seconds

Rowan Hemlock looked down at his son, and their eyes met.

"I'm sorry Father. There's no way I can free you. I'm so, so sorry."

Rowan closed his eyes, and slowly smiled.

18 seconds

"I will avenge you Father." finished Vergil, and ran out of the room.

That night in Paris, a single explosion resounded through the night, and while both humans and shielded fairies alike ran to investigate the disturbance, no one noticed a lone elf flying north, with a murderous glimt in his eyes.


	9. Family Comes First

**Haven City, Two days later. **

_"I hear you've been promoted to the council."_

_"Yes, Vinyaya, as of yesterday afternoon."_

_"Will you be leaving the GLD?"_

_"No, not yet. I still have work to do. Bad Dog is still out there."_

_"Did you hear abour Firefly?"_

_"Yes, horrible business. Nothing we could have predicted of course."_

_"Are you sure of that? We could have kept looking. I think we didn't look hard enough."_

_"Vinyaya, there was a war going on! I wasn't going to risk fairy lives on a hunch."_

_"You don't usually act that way when Bad Dog is involved, Cahartez."_

_"No, I don't. But Bad Dog must be stopped. He is too risky to be kept free. I won't jeopardize the GLD because of one fairy."_

_"The GLD? You mean all of this was to save your stupid hide? What about all of the Humans dying right now?"_

_"They are of no consequence. Wars will always have casualties, and, I, for one, do not want any of MY operatives dying unnecessarily."_

_"Cahartez, you're worse than Bad Dog. At least he's crazy."_

"Hemlock, we have to talk." said Root.

"No, thanks. I've heard enough. I'm just here for ground clearance."

"You know I can't give you that."

They were standing in Root's office. As always, the commander was smoking a cigar and looking thoughtfully at Vergil.

Vergil stood stock still, looking at the ground and clenching his fists.

"Why not? I can only go to the surface to risk my neck for you? Is that it?"

"No, because I'm not letting you go up there to murder someone, even if they deserve it."

"I thought you were my friend, Root."

Root sighed, and looked at the young operative.

"You thought wrong. I'm your boss, so get out of here before I put you on traffic duty."

Later that day, as Vergil walked through Haven shuttle station to head home, he began to think over Bad Dog's words

_Tick tock, little Vergil, and when you want to play, I'll be waiting..._

"No! He's not getting away with that." he muttered angrily, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Vergil spun on his heel and began to run towards the LEP docking port in the station.

"Hey! Hey you! Get back! This is a restricted area!" shouted a guard in front of him, waving his gun.

Vergil leaped into the air and incapacitated the elf with a swift rabbit punch. The genetic modification had done him wonders, and he felt more agile and stronger then before the GLD.

Another guard, a gnome, began to raise his gun, but he was thrown into a nearby wall by Vergil, who entered the station.

Picking a small shuttle, he entered the driver's seat and began to take off.

"Shuttle 45e, this is control. What's your status? You're not clear for takeoff, over." came a voice crackling from the speakers on the shuttle's dashboard.

He ignored it.

"Shuttle 45e, I repeat, you do not have clearance for departure. Land immediately, over."

"Shutt.."

Vergil turned off the radio. "Shut up." He whispered, activating all engines and commencing his vertical ascent.

"Family comes first," he thought, "But Revenge comes before that."

Little did he know that somewhere on the surface, a fairy was watching the scene on live camera feed and giggling.

"It seems our little friend is not familiar with the game. He's moved too quickly and without thinking. Just what we wanted. Now it's my turn, and I always win the game. Especially when I set the rules..."


	10. Rain Over Bremen

**September 26th 1944, Bremen, Germany **

_"Did he leave?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Excellent. Good work Root. Soon Bad Dog will be out of our hair."_

_"At what cost, Cahartez? We just pushed him to murder someone he's never met."_

_"Why fret? It's a win-win situation. Vergil gets revenge and we get rid of Bad Dog.:_

_"The only problem is that Bad Dog WANTS to die."_

_"Oh yes... He's delusional. He believes that if Vergil kills him, then our young operative will become just like him."_

_"And that doesn't worry you?"_

_"I have full faith in Vergil's capabilities."_

_"I think, for once, Bad Dog is right about this. He's too young for murder. You'll ruin his entire life."_

_"He's an operative in the GLD, and he's an albino. Like it or not, Root, his life's already ruined."_

_"I never expected such bigotry from you, Cahartez."_

_"Oh please, Root. Don't play saint with me. Did you tell him?"_

_"Tell him what?"_

_"You mean you didn't know? Oh this is just too rich!"_

_"What is? What have you been hiding?"_

_"You do realize that, as director of the GLD, I have access to operative profiles."_

_"Your point?"_

_"Do you want to know who Bad Dog really is?"_

_"I..."_

_"Bad Dog's real name is Wolfberry Hemlock."_

_"Hemlock?!"_

_"Why, yes. Bad Dog was Rowan Hemlock's younger brother, Vergil's uncle."_

Vergil Hemlock hugged the underside of a bomber plane as it made it's way sluggishly over the German city of Bremen. This was his only way into the city. After months of searching, he had finally pinpointed Bad Dog's location in this very town. The only problem was that it was under complete lockdown. Very difficult to get in, both for human and fairy. Vergil had scanned the skies over Bremen and had picked out at least six shielded fairies on patrol.

There had been no way to get in.

Until now.

With the allies dropping bombs, he could simply drop in with the explosives, and cause some havoc himself.

The plane he was hugging began to open it's hull and dropping the first of the bombs.

It was time.

Letting go of the plane, he began to fall vertically. This had to be timed just right. If he flew in normally with his wings activated, then he would surely be noticed. Streamlining his body, he flanked a falling bomb and looked towards the city below him as it became bigger as he fell. Then, he opened his arms and legs to open a little surprise he had added to his suit: a wing suit. In the space between his arms and his body and between his legs, he had added aerodynamic fabric that caught the drag and slowed his body down drastically, allowing him to land quite safely in the Bürgerpark, a large park in the center of the city.

His objective was on a street southwest of his position, near the riverfront. A road called Martinistraβe.

The city was completely under bombardment, and there were husks of buildings all around him. Fortunately, these buildings were built so close to each other, that Vergil didn't need to fly: he simply scaled a building, shielded, and jumped from one rooftop to another until he reached his destination.

Bad Dog had hidden well. His hideout was not in the city, rather _under_ it: a hidden bunker that allowed him to keep an eye on his allies, both human and fairy.

Vergil found the bunker relatively quickly by using thermal imaging, locating it's entrance under a manhole cover.

He dropped in. The place was dark, but not overly so. There was a small amount of light coming from a few light panels on the wall. Vergil inspected them.

"Motion-sensor glow panels. Fairy made. This is the place." he thought, moving forward down the tunnel, until he reached what seemed to be a metal detector. He frowned. Bad Dog was more sophisticated than this. Under further scrutiny he realized it wasn't a metal detector, rather an alloy detector, which read the chemical compound of everything that passed under it. Alloy detectors were useful with identifying contraband, such as weapons and...

Wings

Vergil unstrapped his wings, cursing under his breath. If something happened, it would take him more time to make his escape. He passed under the sensor nonetheless, and made his way into the last room.

The room was a typical underground bunker: stark concrete walls, halogen lighting (fairy made of course), and assorted fairy weaponry lining the walls. What was not typically in a bunker was the fact that a lone fairy was pointing a straight gun at Vergil with a large grin on his face.

"Hello Vergil. I do believe we've never met face to face. But you've probably guessed who I am."

"Bad Dog."

The fairy winced, and his eyes narrowed. Vergil observed the elf. He was completely hairless, not even having eyebrows. His figure was lithe yet... muscular in a way, as if he were hiding a hidden strength that was struggling to get free. What caught his eye, though, was a strange scar on the left side of his face. It looked as if piece of his cheek had been ripped off by a Neutrino blast, leaving behind a criscrossed scar, that reminded Vergil of clenched dog teeth.

"Don't... don't call me that. I despise the name," he muttered angrily, then, regaining his composure, he continued "Now, now, let's not irritate each other, ok? Let's call each other with our first names, how about that? You can call me Wolfberry.". Bad Dog giggled, "Nobody's used that name for ages now. You should feel priviledged."

"Wow, I feel so honored. I know the name of the psychopath who killed my father."

"Tsk, tsk. Let's not get snippy. Why don't you have a seat so we can have a chat?" he said, pointing to a nearby chair with his gun.

Vergil sat, not knowing what else to do.

"Now, let's discuss why you're _special_!" he said melodramatically, giggling again. His mind seemed almost gone, making him dangerous and unpredictable.

"Did you know that all GLD operatives are sterile? Yet, you and your father didn't have this problem. You can procreate to your heart's content. You're going to rejuvenate the People with your DNA. Once the humans wipe themselves out, a new type of Fairy will rise from the ashes. No more weakness from us, oh no, only strength, youth, and unity." Bad Dog began to giggle uncontrollably now, seeing his plans close to fruition.

"You forgot one thing, _Bad Dog_."

The crazed elf looked as if he had been slapped in the face. Rising up quickly, he placed the barrel of the gun right under Vergil's chin.

"Oh yeah? And what detail could I have possibly have missed in thirty years of planning?"

"I'm not going to give you my DNA, Bad Dog. Not now. Not ever."

Bad Dog began to laugh now, clutching his sides, as if this was the biggest joke he had heard in a long time.

"You're so naive, little Vergil? Why would I ask you when you've already given it to me? Didn't you feel a slight prick when you sat down? A _needle_ perhaps? You've already given me everything I need. Everything."

Vergil was now shaking with a silent fury. He had been used. Again.

"No. Not again" he muttered.

"Hmm? What's that?" asked Bad Dog, leaning in to hear better. Vergil took his chance. He took the elf's head with his hands and threw him towards the wall, then picking up the fallen gun, he pointed it towards Wolfberry.

"Now what are you going to do? You're pathetic, _Bad Dog!"_

Bad Dog picked himself up, bleeding from a gash on his forehead, which was quickly healed my blue sparks.

"I've asked you once kindly, now I'm angry. Don't call me Bad Dog... ever again."he said, beginning to froth at the mouth.

"Hmm... I see the mutt has rabies. Charming, really." noted Vergil, cocking the pistol, ready to kill the elf.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Bad Dog shouted, all traces of sanity now gone. Meanwhile, something began to change in the elf. The strength he had been suppressing was now being released in a flurry of magical sparks. His muscle mass expanded and became enlarged, ripping the clothes on his body and turning him into a monster.

This new version of Bad Dog, larger and stronger, roared with fury, covering Vergil with spit and froth.

"Hmm, we seem to have problem..." he noted, "Bad Dog just became Mad Dog."


	11. Only The Strongest

**September 26th 1944, Bremen, Germany**

_"Have you pinpointed his position?"_

_"Negative, Commander. We lost him when the bombing began. The smoke is blocking our satellite feeds."_

_"D'Arvit! What about the homing beacon? Isn't there a homing beacon in his helmet?"_

_"Yessir, but we're not getting a signal. He's either disactivated it, or in a sealed chamber."_

_"What about Bad Dog's plans?"_

_"They're crumbling around him. Some of the prominent members of the Nazi Party are fighting the Mesmer. If this keeps up, he'll find himself stranded above ground with no support. We're winning!"_

_"Are we? What if this is his plan?"_

_"I don't follow you, sir..."_

_"Why would Bad Dog go through the trouble of luring Vergil to him, when everything seems to be falling down around him?"_

_"Do you think it's a trap?"_

_"Either that or he's too delusional to realize what's happening..."_

_"Could it be both?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Well sir, just because Bad Dog hasn't realized he's lost, doesn't mean he can't hold a trap for Vergil."_

_"You're right! Get me Cahartez, officer, and call Recon and Retrieval. We're going up."_

"Raaaagh!" shouted Monster-Bad Dog as he jumped through the roof of the bunker, concrete, asphalt and all, on to the street.

The city was still being bombed, and all around the gaping hole in the ground, buildings were crumbling.

Vergil lept out of the bunker with ease and landed in a pounce position, ready to leap if necessary.

"Roaaaaaaar!" screamed Bad Dog as he raised his fists to strike the crouching operative. Vergil lept to the side and, raising his pistol, he shot two slugs into the beast's chest.

"Gaaah!"

Vergil lept on to a nearby wall, then jumped straight towards the hulking behemoth, hoping to get an open shot of it's cranium.

"I have to take this thing down, before he harms anyone."

The monster, however, had other plans. Spinning around swiftly, he deftly caught Vergil's right leg, and dangled him in front of his face, and then the monster...

giggled..._Giggled?_

"Oh Little Vergil, I think you're trying too hard." he laughed.

"You can talk? You can think? What was that before?"

"Oh, just some fun... I've never played Monster before, and I like it!" he guffawed, throwing Vergil back into the wall he had lept off of.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, the name-calling. I believe it's time to give you a lesson..."

Bad Dog raised his hand, and concentrated a large amount of magical blue sparks in a sphere of light, tossing it at the prone elf.

The sphere exploded with a loud bang, propelling Vergil into the rubble of a nearby building. Slowly he pulled himself out, bleeding from the mouth.

"How.. How did you do... that?"

"Oh you fool. That's human magic."

"Human magic? That's impossible, Human's don't have magic."

"A fairy misconception." Bad Dog laughed, "The truth is that humans used to have magic, but it was eradicated by the fairies. But put enough human DNA in a fairy and..."

"What about the muscles and the growth?"

"Oh, this? This is nothing. It has to do with certain tweaking I did to GLD drugs. I must say, I myself did not anticipate this sort of result... But now, enough chit chat, let's get back to business, shall we?"

With that Bad Dog began sprinting towards Vergil, who jumped out of the way, and making the monster collide with the pile of rubble that Vergil had just climbed out of.

Moving back into the street, he saw Bad Dog getting up and facing him, rage burning in his eyes.

Vergil pulled out the gun, and aimed for the head. What happened next was a blur. The behemoth charged, Vergil fired and a few seconds later they were both lying in the hole in the street, and Bad Dog had turned back to normal, a red streak on his scarred cheek.

While the operative lay back, winded, Bad Dog got up and hurried down the corridor, returning with a pair of wings, _his wings_, and began to fly away.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Hemlock. I'll be back."

No. It wasn't going to end like this.

Vergil looked around, trying to find a long distance weapon to shoot the escaping elf. Then he saw it. _A Buddy_. His favorite weapon. Picking it up, he lept out of the hole and onto the street. Aiming the gun, he tried to lock on to his target, but to no avail. Bad Dog was simply too far away.

Come on, Vergil, think _outside_ the box.

Then the idea came to him, crazier than any of his previous ones.

Setting the gun to blast, he aimed it downwards, towards the street, and fired.

The resulting blast propelled him high into the sky, past Bad Dog until he stopped and began to fall. Opening his wing suit, he began to glide downwards until...

"Hey, Bad Dog! Did you miss me?" He shouted, before shooting the Wings.

"Wha... No!" Bad Dog screamed as he began to fall to earth, before landing with a resounding thud into a destroyed building.

Vergil slowly made his way down. The fairy had not been lucky in his landing: He had fallen on a series of metal spokes which pinned him to the ground. He was not dying, but he would without help.

The dying elf giggled once again.

"I knew it would end this way... In a way you're just like your father. Only... he was dead on the outside and alive on the inside, while you..." he raised a finger and touched Vergil's heart, "You're just a Phantom. Alive on the outside, dead on the inside."

Bad Dog giggled again,

"Come on, kill me! I know you want to. Don't you want revenge?"

Vergil definately wanted that, but something stayed his hand, something that went beyond hatred.

"No, I don't think I will. I'm not you, Wolfberry, and I never will."

Something inside Wolfberry Hemlock's mind cracked then.

"What?! No! You have to kill me! Please! What would your father think if you didn't kill me?"

Vergil moved closer to Bad Dog and looked him in the eye.

"I think he would be proud of me."

With that he walked away. Retrieval could take care of the rest.


End file.
